Assassin's Creed - Reborn
by xKaizokux
Summary: David Corsei is a slave from West Africa and the result of a night of passion between a British noble and an African tribeswoman. He serves aboard the ship Experto Crede until the Assassin Adewale liberates it. From there, he begins a new life. A new life as an Assassin. If you liked this, see my other stories on Fanfiction and FictionPress. My Fictionpress pen name is xKaizokux.
1. Prologue

David Corsei was an African-British slave aboard the Experto Crede. He had been the result of a night of passion between a British nobleman, John Pykes, and an African tribeswoman. When he was five years old, David's mother was killed and he was forced into a life of slavery. It was 1735 and Experto Crede was docked in the country of Haiti.

That night, it was raining heavily, and David was forced to remain on deck to guard the ship. He saw a hooded figure climb the mast. The hooded figure killed the French guard on the mast easily and threw him onto the deck. David smiled and remained silent. He looked around and saw members of the famous Maroon rebellion kill the French guards. One rebel walked up to David and held his sword by David's throat.

"A guard you are?" asked the rebel. David replied, "Of course not. I'm forced to remain on deck in stormy weather, unarmed. Also, do I look French to you?"

The rebel nodded and walked off. The hooded figure walked up to David next. David bowed and thanked him. The hooded figure introduced himself as Adewale.

"So the quartermaster of the infamous Edward Kenway you were? Amazing!" David cried out in delight. "So you serve a nobler cause now. Even back home in Africa, I heard of stories of the international war of the Assassins and Templars."

"You seem smarter than the other slaves. Let me tell you something, slave. Seek out the Assassin bureau in Kingston, Jamaica. The bureau chief, Anto, will teach you the way of the Assassin," Adewale instructed David. Adewale gave David a pouch of coins and sent him on his way.


	2. Chapter 1 : Laureano Antonio José

Two months it took, half a month for David to find a ship that would be going to Kingston, a quarter of a month for him to persuade the Captain to let him aboard and the remainder of the time to reach Kingston. David thanked the Captain and gave him the pouch of coins.

In the city of Kingston, David found the headquarters in Kingston rather quickly. He soon found himself talking to the bureau chief, Master Assassin Anto. David was delighted to know that Anto was an African from West Africa, just like himself.

"Greetings, Master Anto. I was a slave aboard the ship Experto Crede until it was liberated by the Assassin Adewale. I was interested in the way of the Assassin, thus he sent me here for you to teach me the way of the Assassin. Will you train me to be an Assassin?"

Anto considered for a while before telling David, "It would be harsh for me to just send you away, since you have no money and no home. Very well, I will take you in to train you."

One month later, David had become the apprentice of Anto. David was armed with a Brown Bess rifle he had gotten from a soldier he had killed, his Hidden Blade and a Dirk, which was a long dagger. He had just returned from killing a Templar who was the quartermaster of a Brig. David told Anto of his mission and he smiled, satisfied with David's work.

"Now, I want you to kill Laureano Antonio José, son of the late Templar Grand Master Laureano de Torres y Ayala. Antonio is a minor Templar, but since his father was the Templar Grand Master of the Caribbean Templars, Antonio may rise up to become a thorn to the Assassins. Antonio is currently in Kingston, but he hides in his ship for the fear that we Assassins might come and murder him."

That night, David spied on the ship from a nearby building. There were a few men on deck, armed with swords and knives of all kinds. Mercenaries, how low can Antonio stoop to for his safety? David thought. However, it made David's job easier. Mercenaries were mostly inexperienced.

Once he was done spying on the ship, David climbed down the building and made his way to the ship. Two fierce mercenaries stopped David. The first one told him, "State your name and business here. If not, get lost!"

David released his Hidden Blade and unsheathed his Dirk at the same time. He slashed a mercenary's throat with the Hidden Blade and thrust his Dirk into the other mercenary's chest. David watched both mercenaries collapse and kicked their bodies into the sea.

He jumped into the sea, climbing up the side of the ship. David was surprised no one had peered over the side. He climbed up onto the deck and took the five mercenaries on deck my surprise. David sliced the throat of the first mercenary, who was standing near the side, and threw his body into the waters.

The four mercenaries ran towards David, their weapons drawn. David ducked from a sword slash and rolled away from a vicious swipe. He got up and severed the head of the second mercenary with his Hidden Blade. David quickly sheathed his Dirk and took out his Brown Bess rifle. He shot the third mercenary in the forehead and whacked the last mercenary with the muzzle of the last mercenary. David thrust his Hidden Blade into the head of the unconscious fourth mercenary and killed him.

David made his way to the Captain's quarters of the ship. The door was locked, but then few Assassins had been stopped by a mere lock. Forcefully, David kicked the door open and aimed his Brown Bess at Antonio José. Antonio stood there, with fear on his face. He had raised his hands up. "Please, don't kill me. I have money, Assassin. Perhaps I can give you my money! Just, don't kill me!"

"I am sorry, Antonio. But a Templar you are, and a Templar you will always be if I do not kill you," David reloaded his rifle and fired a single shot at the throat of Antonio.


	3. Chapter 2 : The Meeting & Departure

"Master, I have completed the mission. Antonio is dead, with a bullet in his forehead," David bowed politely before taking a seat. Anto nodded and told David, "Head to Spanish Town, it's about a quarter of a day's walk from here. You should take a horse there, it would be faster. The old Assassin Mentor, Ah Tabai, is there, I've heard."

David rented a horse and hastily made his way to Spanish Town. The horse was fast and had good stamina, allowing David to reach Spanish Town in about two hours. It did not take long for David to find Ah Tabai. Ah Tabai and another Assassin were battling six hooligans that they had probably offended by accident. David got off his horse and rushed to help them.

His Hidden Blade sprung out as David rushed towards a thug. He drove the Hidden Blade into the back of the thug. The thug fell and David rushed to attack another thug. The nameless Assassin fighting told David, "Assassin! Try not to kill the thugs! They are just foolish innocents."

David nodded in reply and put away his Hidden Blade, instead bringing out his rifle. David whacked a hooligan in the head with the rifle, knocking him unconscious. Ah Tabai was battling two hooligans while the nameless Assassin battled with the last hooligan. David rushed over to help Ah Tabai and knocked the hooligans unconscious. At the same time, the nameless Assassin finished off the hooligan was fighting.

"Assassin, meet my own student, Achilles Davenport," introduced Ah Tabai. David shook Achilles' hand and introduced himself, "My name is David Corsei, apprentice of Master Assassin Anto."

"I see, Assassin. But you do not look like you're from these parts of the world. You look more like Anto. Could you tell me why?" asked Ah Tabai, coughing a little as he did so.

"Mentor, it is an honour to meet you. I am from Africa, a slave I was, serving on the Experto Crede until the Assassin known as Adewale took the ship as his own," explained David.

Ah Tabai was slightly surprised to hear of Adewale. "Adewale! May I know how he was doing when you met him?" "Yes, Mentor. He was still fine, and he had an alliance with the Maroon rebels."

"Thank you for telling me, Assassin. Now, can you tell me what you think of our Creed, from the Maxim to our three tenets?"

David thought for a while before answering the Mentor. "It is rather puzzling, Mentor. We seek to promote peace, but we do so by murdering Templars around the world. But isn't murdering against peace? The Maxim is most confusing, but it is also rather true, Mentor."

Ah Tabai nodded. "You at least have some basic understanding. I agree, as old as I am, I am still puzzled over the tenets and Maxim of our Brotherhood. As one of our Assassins, Edward Kenway once said, the idea of our Creed might only be the beginning of what we call Wisdom, not its final form."

"Come, Achilles, David. I have an assignment for you two. There is a small plantation in the tropical forests around Spanish Town. The plantation owner is a Templar called Pedro, and the plantation is a meeting place for Templars. Kill Pedro and free the slaves of the plantation. That is your assignment."

David and Achilles set off together into the tropical forests. It took almost an hour for them to find the plantation. Achilles whispered to David, "I see a few guards around, do you see anyone else?" David shook his head and said, "Let us do this swiftly. The more time we spend, the more likely we would be spotted. Achilles, there appears to be a back entrance, would you enter from the back entrance and meet me at the big building?"

Achilles nodded and they started the attack. David walked calmly to the front entrance of the plantation. Two mercenaries saw David and unsheathed their swords. David retaliated by releasing his Hidden Blade and unsheathing his Dirk. "An Assassin!" realised one of the mercenaries. They became more afraid as David walked closer.

Regardless, the mercenaries attacked David when he was within range. David simply stabbed a mercenary in the throat with the Hidden Blade and drove the Dirk into the other mercenary's solar plexus. Both mercenaries dropped dead as David entered the plantation.

The slaves ignored David as he walked through the plantation. Four mercenaries closed in from all four sides. David waited for the mercenaries to engage him in combat. Parrying a blow with his Hidden Blade, David held the first mercenary's sword up as he drove his Dirk into the second mercenary's abdomen. David then disarmed the first mercenary and stabbed him in the heart. The last two mercenaries started to flee. David chased after them, which was easy as he ran much faster than the mercenaries. He leaped and brought down both mercenaries at the same time. David got up and sheathed his weapons, before continuing to meet Achilles.

Achilles arrived soon after David, and together they burst into the house. Pedro stood in the middle of the grand staircase while ten mercenaries stood at the entrance of the staircase. The first five in front were equipped with swords and daggers, while the five at the back were armed with swords and muskets.

"Hold your fire!" ordered Pedro as he raised a hand. "Assassins, retreat now, or my men will kill you all mercilessly."

"You are a coward, Pedro. So many mercenaries to guard a man who would be dead before this day ends. I should be the one telling you to retreat now, Pedro," smiled David as he swapped his Dirk for his Brown Bess rifle.

Pedro said, "Everyone has to die someday, Assassin. You are foolish and stupid."

"This has to be the worst day of my life. My rifle has no more ammunition. You get your wish, Pedro. We will retreat and never return to your plantation again," David said as he retreated to the front door of the house. Achilles was puzzled but he did so without question.

"I see. You are not as foolish and stupid as you seem. But you know the location of my plantation. Thus, you two must die," Pedro put his hand down with strength, signalling for the men to attack.

Before anyone could react, a loud sound was heard. The mercenaries looked at David. Behind them, Pedro fell, with a hole in his forehead. David warned, "Mercenaries, you can try to kill us Assassins, or you can retreat now, unharmed. The choice is yours."

The mercenaries fled, dealing no harm to both Assassins. Achilles nodded in response, saying, "They may be mercenaries, but they are smart, definitely smarter than some Templars. Do you not think so, David?"

"I agree with your thoughts, Achilles. I think that each and every one of us have our own strong points, even for the Templars," David smiled as they exited the house. "The Templars are smart at being evil and merciless."

They chuckled as they made their way back to Ah Tabai.

"Mentor, the job is done. Pedro has died," informed Achilles as they met with Ah Tabai. Ah Tabai nodded in response. "Achilles, would you please exit the room for a while? I have something I would like to tell David here, in private."

Achilles bowed and exited the room. Ah Tabai began. "There is little Templar influence in the Caribbean now, so I will send you to another land to aid the Assassins. The land I mention is the United States, in the city of New York. You leave tomorrow."

David and Achilles shook hands and the next day, David set off for America.


	4. Chapter 3 : Welcome to New York!

A cheerful and old Captain of a merchant schooner agreed to ferry David to New York City for free, provided that David would protect his ship from pirates. David agreed readily, thus they set off from Kingston's port that day.

The Captain of the schooner, George Ronsi, was a man of sixty-three years. He had been on ships for most of his life, starting as a deck swabber when he was just thirteen.

The journey was smooth and well, except for one major pirate attack that happened, just off the coast of the state of Virginia. It was midday and David was enjoying the sea breeze on deck, when suddenly he saw a ship sailing towards the schooner. David saw naval cannons and fierce men on the ship.

"Guys!" shouted David. "Pirates are attacking! Pirates are coming, you heard correctly! Topsail, men! And please, be quick with it!"

The schooner was moving more quickly, but not quick enough to evade the pirates. There were only two men on the schooner who could fight, Dan and Edward. Together, the three men met the pirates who were boarding the merchant schooner.

David punched a pirate in the chest and released his Hidden Blade at the same time. The first pirate jerked backwards and David pulled the Hidden Blade out, making the pirate drop into the sea. He leaped and fell on a second pirate on the pirate ship. David quickly killed the second pirate on the pirate ship and returned to the schooner.

Edward unsheathed his sword and met face-to-face with the third pirate. He parried a blow just in time and kicked the third pirate in his crotch. The third pirate stepped back a few paces and accidentally fell into the waters. Edward chuckled as he faced the fourth and fifth pirate. They exchanged blows, one, two, three, four and five before Edward drove his sword into the fourth pirate's throat, severing the head at the same time. The fourth pirate's head rolled into the sea while the body remained on deck. The fifth pirate was stunned for a moment and Edward took advantage of that moment, killing the fifth pirate and shoving him into the water.

Dan, being a Native American, knew how to use tomahawks, thus he used them for battle. He was much more defensive than Edward and David, so he spent more time defending against attacks and tiring his opponents out. Dan parried blows from the sixth pirate, a slightly psychopathic one, before chopping off his arms forcefully with his tomahawks. The sixth pirate howled in pain and Dan severed his legs at the same time, before pushing the pirate into the sea. David remarked with a laugh, "I sure hope I don't meet you as an enemy!"

It only took minutes before the whole pirate crew of twenty men were dead. The pirate Captain had then fled with his first mate. The crew cheered, since there were no casualties in their crew. They spent the night drinking and celebrating.

The schooner reached New York City five months after departing from Kingston. David shook hands with the crew and Captain of the schooner before setting off to find the Assassins. David soon found a shop with a small painting of the Assassin insignia painted near its door. David entered the shop, which was selling books.

The shopkeeper of Intelligent Dragon was a man called Percy Jenkins. David showed Percy the Assassin insignia on his clothing and Percy nodded, gesturing him to the staff area behind the counter. David entered the staff area and Percy came in soon after.

"Who are you, Assassin?" asked Percy. David replied, "I am David Corsei, an Assassin from the Caribbean chapter of the Brotherhood."

Percy examined David carefully then shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, I am Percy Jenkins, Assassin and the owner of this bookshop. Do you know of any famous Assassins? I wish to write a fictional story based on them."

"I do know of two. One is called Adewale, a slave-turned Assassin. The other is the Mayan Assassin Ah Tabai."

"The Mentor is still active in the Caribbean! It has been a while since I met with him. As for Adewale, I have never met him in person but I have heard of his acts. He had burnt a slave ship called the Experto Crede and had recently joined the Maroon rebellion!"

David told Percy, "I was a slave aboard the Experto Crede. British-African, I am."

Nodding, Percy told David, "The leader of our operations in New York City has left a message for you, which is a mission. There is a Templar I heard of, part of a bunch of Templars in a secret mission. He is Lin Weng, Chinese guy, owner of Lin Weng's Bookstore, just a few streets south of here. Go quick, and return before the night arrives."

David walked on the streets, blending into the crowd and looking at the buildings to find the bookstore. After a few minutes, he finally found the bookstore. The bookstore was painted in bright red, with a signboard that read 'Lin Weng's Bookstore', and a few Chinese characters beside it, probably the Chinese translation of the shop's name.

The bookstore was close but he heard sounds coming from within, so David knew Lin Weng was still inside the bookstore. David climbed up the building, taking the opportunity to familiarise himself with American architecture. The first floor window was left open, and David scanned the area around the window. There was no one in the area, thus David climbed in. He searched the first floor and saw Lin Weng in another room, talking to an older man, who looked much wiser and more powerful than Lin Weng.

"Is there any progress in your duty?" asked the other man. Lin Weng shook his head apologetically, explaining, "The Assassins know that we have a secret mission, and they are finding out what the secret mission is, sir. Having too much progress will risk having the Assassins discover what our secret mission is."

The man nodded and said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "I agree that the Assassins may be a thorn in our side, but if you were capable enough, which I thought you were when I picked you, the Assassins would not pose as much as a problem to you, Lin Weng."

David finally showed himself, releasing his Hidden Blade and leaping onto Lin Weng. He killed Lin Weng quickly and turned to face the man. "So an Assassin eavesdrops on us! How unoriginal. But I have said nothing that is for Templar ears only, so it will be alright. Walk away now Assassin, or you shall pay the price."

"No thanks," David swiftly slashed the man in the chest. But the man was quicker. David found himself slashing the air. He turned around to find the man, now armed with a longsword.

"I tried to warn you, Assassin. You do not heed my words, so die you shall."

Three Templars rushed into the room and engaged David in battle. He managed to roll away from a sword swipe, but he was not so lucky with the second attack. The second Templar had grazed David's forearm, fortunately not his sword arm. David retaliated by kicking the second Templar hard in the stomach, then driving his Hidden Blade into the Templar's forehead.

David dodged a swipe as the second Templar collapsed. He saw the first and third Templars closing in. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a Queen Anne pistol. David took it and shot the first Templar in the neck. The third Templar was momentarily distracted, and when he went back to focusing on killing David, he was already dead, killed by a vicious swipe from his Hidden Blade.

The man clapped, as if he were watching a splendid play. "Well fought, Assassin. Perhaps I had underestimated you. However, I do not have extra time to see you battling like a gladiator from the Coliseum. Goodbye."

David wanted to chase, but the man was already gone, having ran and leapt out of the first floor window David had came in by. David made his way out using the ground floor entrance and returned to Percy.

"The man was older and looked more powerful than Lin Weng. He had brown hair and a thick moustache, but a beard he did not have. He had eyes that looked like they were from a stern but caring parent. Do you know of a Templar that fits of that description?"

Percy thought carefully, then told David, "That would be John Hopaase, Master Templar based in this colony. He works with the Master Templar of the southern colonies, Madeleine de L'Isle. Dangerous yet calm at the same time, never a good mix, I'd tell you, David."

"It's already getting late, and you've done some help to our Brotherhood, on your first day here. You should rest for the next few days. Your quarters are on the top floor of this shop, second room on the left side."


	5. Chapter 4 : Private Kidnapping

David rested for five days, until Wednesday came, when an Assassin who introduced himself as Sergeant Elvin Hawkins of the British Army, who was an Assassin. Sergeant Hawkins was a man with a husky voice and was in his mid-thirties.

"You're the new Assassin from the Caribbean, huh? Well, I need to tell you something, new guy. There's this new guy who has just joined the British Army, and he seems a little weird. I suspect he's a Templar, but I'm not too sure. We're Assassins, we don't normally kill suspected Templars, we kill Templars that are confirmed to be one. Help me kidnap him, but don't be too rough, just in case he ain't a Templar. The guy I'm talking about is Private Leslie Jones. He usually hangs out at some pub called the Noble Dragon, or something like that."

David found the pub mentioned by Elvin easily. He entered the pub and looked around. He overheard a conversation between two British soldiers.

"Ey, Jones! You heard about the murder at that bookstore?" asked the first soldier.

The second soldier replied, "Of course I did! Four men killed right? One of which was the owner of that bookstore, a Chinese lad. It's the talk of the town! By the way, call me Leslie. What's your name, soldier?"

"It's Alex."

David made his way over to the two soldiers and asked the second soldier, "Might you be Private Leslie Jones?"

He nodded his head. David then said, "Listen, I got a message for you. You probably know who it's from. Follow me, the words I am going to say is for your ears only."

"I understand," Leslie got up and followed David out of the pub. David led Leslie to a deserted alleyway. "What message do you have from the Templars?" questioned Leslie.

David knocked Leslie unconscious and dragged him out of the alleyway. David flagged down a hackney carriage and they got into the carriage. "My friend's drunk, can you bring me to his lodgings? I'll give you directions, because I don't know the address name."

Ten minutes later, they arrived at Percy's shop. David gave the driver a pound and told him, "Keep the change." David brought Leslie up to his quarters, tied him up and blindfolded him.

A few hours later, Private Jones woke up. David and Elvis were around when Leslie woke up. David slapped Leslie hard in the face. "Templar, tell me more about the secret mission!"

"What secret mission, and what Templar?" Leslie acted innocent. He earned a punch in the jaw from Elvis. Leslie spat out a tooth and changed his words. "I swear, I don't know anything about that secret mission! I only heard about some sneaky stuff other Templars were doing!"

"Are you sure?" David asked, hitting Leslie's head at the same time. Leslie shook his head furiously, then continuing his words, "There's more! They say it's about finding the site of a temple!"

David nodded and killed Leslie. David then stuffed Leslie's body into a sack and dumped it. He reported the information from Leslie to Percy.

"A temple he said? That cannot be good. Maybe it holds an artefact from the First Civilisation!"

David interrupted politely. "What is the First Civilisation? I have never heard of it." Percy told David, "Sit down, lad. This might take a while…"


	6. Chapter 5 : Emotional Reunion

The next evening, David entered Manhattan Island and spied from the rooftop of a building. Below him was a plump man in his late forties. Twenty years ago, the plump man had become David's father. The plump man was known as John Pykes. When David became a slave, he had changed his surname to Corsei to prevent any suspicions of a connection to his father.

John Pykes was in New York City to give a speech on his donation of one thousand pounds to the British government. Being a businessman, John had quite a few enemies. Coincidentally, one of his enemies was a Templar. David was here to protect John Pykes from being killed, and if possible, kill the Templar enemy of John Pykes.

As John made his speech, David scanned the crowd for suspicious individuals. He finally came upon three suspicious men with hats on. David spotted hilts on their waists, which meant that those three men had swords. David eyed the three men carefully. The three men were slowly closing the gap between them and the makeshift stage where John Pykes was making his speech.

Soon, the three men unsheathed their swords and were about to climb on the stage. David leaped off the building, releasing his Hidden Blade at the same time. He landed on the first man, killing him instantly. David got up and engaged the second and third men in battle.

He parried a blow from the third man, wounding the third man in the abdomen at the same time. David then unsheathed his Dirk and slit the throat of the second man. The third man snarled and mocked, "You think you're great now, killing one man! Let me tell you something, hooded lad. The guy you just killed was a damn amateur at fighting, so there's nothing for you to be proud about!"

"Talking is a waste of energy, you should learn that. Maybe you can apply it in your next life," David said as he thrust his Hidden Blade into the third man's heart.

David pulled the Hidden Blade out, sheathing it and the Dirk in the same second. He then turned around to meet his father, who was cowering behind the makeshift stage. "It's alright, you can come out now."

John Pykes peeped from the side, then coming out a second later. "Thank you, young man! May you be blessed! Say, you look a little like me when I was young. Fit and handsome."

David bowed as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Remember, John Pykes? About twenty years ago, in Africa, you had a night of passion with an African tribeswoman?" John shook his head, but David could see he was lying. David continued anyway. "You then left the next day. But you didn't know a child was born. I am that child."

John now had tears rolling down his cheek. "And I thought I would be childless forever," he joked weakly. John then embraced David in a hug. David sobbed as he pushed John aside lightly.

"Father, I am sorry. But now, I lead a different life. I pursue a noble cause, one more noble then your nobleman origins. This may be the last time I meet you, but may I ask you if you know where the man you know as Gabriel Carsa?"

"Carsa! That little shit! Did he send those mercenaries after me?" John spoke his name as if it were a curse. David nodded sadly. "It is presumed as so."

"I'll be damn glad to tell you where he is. He lives in an inn in the village of Rhinebeck, the inn is called Beekman Arms Inn, I believe."

David thanked John, then left. He reported the information to Percy, then Sergeant Elvin Hawkins. Percy told David, "You do not need to, I will send an Assassin there to kill him as soon as I can. Now, you should rest."


	7. Chapter 6 : Official Assassin

The following day, Percy and Elvin met with David. "I think it is time for you, David, to be an apprentice no more. You shall be promoted to be an Assassin," Percy decided.

"I thought you guys were just Assassins? Only Master Assassins or Mentors could promote people to Assassins!"

Elvin chuckled before telling David, "I think we have kept you in the dark for too long. Percy Jenkins here, is a Master Assassin. Sorry to have not told you, David."

"An official Assassin you will be now. Come, follow us, David. You shall do your leap of faith." Percy and Elvin led David to the top of a building.

"Always remember, David. Nothing is true, everything is permitted." Percy then jumped off the building, landing into the haystack. Elvin did the same thing.

David took a deep breath, then leaped off the building. He got up and the two congratulated David.

Later in the day, David got his first mission as an official Assassin. A wealthy businessman was supplying the men for the Templars' mission to find the temple. The wealthy businessman was known as George Ridas. David poked around and found out more about Mr. Ridas.

David walked to the front of a normal-looking building at the western side of New York City. He knocked on the door, only to be shouted at by a man behind the door. David moved to the side of the building and climbed it.

Entering the building by breaking a side window, David attacked two thugs who were rushing towards him. He released his Hidden Blade and ducked under a clumsy sideway-slash from the first thug. David lifted his knee to connect with the thug's stomach, making him stagger backwards. David surged forward and pinned the second thug onto the floor, slamming his head on the floor to knock him out. The first thug was starting to recover when David took him from behind and put his Hidden Blade on the thug's throat.

"I will ask you only once, thug. Where is Mister Rivas?" The thug nodded repeatedly and stammered, "Mister… Mister Rivas is in the study! Spare me!"

"Well then, but hush," David then gripped the thug's head and knocked it against the wall. The first thug fell down and blood was smeared onto the wall. David walked along the hallway and found a lone guard at the staircase. He rushed up to the guard, letting the guard's jaw feel the knuckles of his fist. The guard's jaw shifted while David stepped back. David slammed his elbow into the guard's stomach and pushed him down the stairs. The guard rolled down the stairs and ended up with a concussion. David walked past the unconscious guard and found the study quickly.

The door to the study was the best-decorated, being gold-plated and having supremely beautiful designs on it. David knocked on the door and a voice shouted from inside. "What!"

"Mister Rivas, someone is looking for you. He calls himself a knight," David lied. The door unlocked and opened very quickly. David pushed George into the study and shut the door.

Bringing George up to the wall, David questioned him. "Tell me the name of the man you supply slaves to or I'll kill you."

"You'll get nothing from me," George told David coolly. David reacted by unsheathing his Dirk and cutting off some of George's hair. George groaned in pain.

David warned, "Next time, it won't just be your hair, Mister Rivas. You will tell me now, or god knows what I will do to you." George snorted. "A soldier I was a couple of years back, your lousy haircutting is nothing compared to my life as a soldier then."

"I warned you," David used his knife and cut off George's little finger. George howled in pain as David cut the other little finger. "Do you want to tell me now, Mister Rivas?"

George sobbed and nodded. "A man known as 'Roi Masque'. I supply the men to one of his lieutenants, a man called Rasha. Rasha owns a slaughterhouse by the Collect pond."

David thanked George, then knocked him out. He found a sword lying on the table. David inspected the sword and found it to be a basket-hilted sword. David took his Dirk out and replaced it with the basket-hilted sword. He then went to look for Rasha.

"Hey, are you Rasha the butcher?" David called out to the African tending the slaughterhouse.

Rasha nodded, asking, "Why? You want meat? Rasha sells best meat in this part of New York!"

David took out his sword and charged at Rasha. Rasha parried David's sword with his cleaver. He timed the moment perfectly and ducked, allowing Rasha's cleaver to swing by above him. David flipped his Hidden Blade out and cut off Rasha's fingers. He sheathed his sword and pointed his Hidden Blade at Rasha.

"Where is Roi Masque?" David asked. Rasha shook his head. "I suffer worse than death if I tell you."

"I will protect you from the clutches of Roi Masque if you tell me. You can walk away from your shitty criminal life and start a new life. Tell me, now."

Rasha agreed, wincing as blood flowed from where his fingers once were. "Roi Masque is rich man. He owns big house in countryside. Few kilometres north from city, you can find house."

David left the slaughterhouse and returned to the bookstore. "My god, I just went to what is probably the shittiest part of the city," complained David.

"What, the place near that Collect pond or something?" asked Elvin. David nodded and explained, "I seeked out George Rivas and he told me about a lieutenant of the man he supplies. The lieutenant was the owner of a slaughterhouse in that place. He told me that the man, nicknamed Roi Masque, owns a mansion in the countryside, maybe a day north of New York City."

Just then, Percy walked in. "You have learned all you need to, Assassin. I charge you to go to the mansion and kill Roi Masque. Take your time, but you must complete this task in three days. Rasha may tell Roi Masque."

"Master," Percy bowed politely. "Rasha says he would suffer a fate worse than death if he told me anything about his master, and he did. I told him to run away and seek a new life. I doubt he will tell Roi Masque about me."

"True you are, Percy. But it is best to be safe."


	8. Chapter 7 : Le Roi Est Mort, Vive le Roi

David rested until it was near midnight. He got up and started riding to the mansion. David reached the mansion by midday. He tied the horse to a tree, gave it some food and water and started scouting the mansion. There were few guards around, probably due to the place being located in the countryside. That meant that the guards were probably well-trained, even though they were only lightly armoured. The mansion had a fence perimeter, with guards walking up and down the area. The building itself was easy to enter, since there were windows all over the place.

Climbing over the fence stealthily, David sneaked around the courtyard. He climbed in through a ground-floor window and assassinated a guard with his Hidden Blade. He continued moving, searching the rooms silently for Roi Masque. David found Roi Masque in the living room, addressing a man David knew as Roi Masque's second-in-command, Victor Rackham.

Roi Masque, as his name implied, was masked. He was white, but his skin colour was a different shade of white, meaning that he was probably not English or American. Roi Masque had the body physique of an athlete. "Victor, what do you mean that Lieutenant Rasha has escaped?"

"My lord, Rasha is nowhere to be found. People report of seeing a hooded man enter Rasha's slaughterhouse. Rasha was seen running out of his slaughterhouse with his belongings half an hour after the hooded man left. Rasha probably told the man about you, my lord."

"Assassin!" growled Roi Masque. "What, sir?" Victor asked politely, but Roi Masque raised a hand to silence him. Roi Masque ordered, "I want the number of guards doubled by tomorrow, and no slacking for anyone, including you. If not, I will see that your head is on a sharp stick. Go, now."  
>Victor took a bow and hurried out of the mansion. Roi Masque walked up the grand and main staircase, accompanied by five guards. David reached for his Brown Bess rifle, but remembered that he did not bring his rifle along. David returned to the man he had assassinated near the window. The man was armed with a musket. Whispering his thanks, David took the musket from the man and hurried back to the living room.<p>

David ran up the staircase and snuck up on Roi Masque. He kept the musket and released his Hidden Blade and sword. David slashed the first guard's throat with the Hidden Blade and stabbed the second guard in the back with his sword. The other three guards began to turn around. David swiftly cut down the third guard with both weapons and kicked the fourth guard in the stomach. The fifth guard took out his musket while the fourth guard staggered as he unsheathed his sword.

Replacing his sword with the musket, David shot the fifth guard in the chest and whacked the fourth guard with the musket's muzzle. He finished off the fourth guard by severing his head. David could not see Roi Masque's emotion, but he knew Roi Masque was afraid. David chased after Roi Masque and leaped onto him, pinning him down onto the floor. David plunged his Hidden Blade into Roi Masque's back, piercing through the heart. David turned Roi Masque's body over and pulled his mask out.

Behind the mask was a badly disfigured face, probably burnt in a fire. Roi Masque was in his mid-thirties, but had a clean beard and moustache. David muttered, "Rest in peace, Templar. You have suffered more than most of your type."

David reached home in the early morning of the next day. Master Assassin Percy was already awake, appearing to be expecting David. "What is the outcome of your mission, David?"

"Roi Masque is dead. I took off his mask and saw his real face. His face is disfigured from a fire, and he was in his thirties. A Frenchman he was, but that we all knew, due to his nickname. But now, one more Templar is gone from the face of this world. But now, who will take over his position? Roi Masque's old position is a useful one."

Percy nodded. "His second-in-command is a man named Victor Rackham. Victor is actually one of us, a mole in the world of criminals. I guess now, Victor Rackham will be the head of Roi Masque's gang."


	9. Chapter 8 : Attack of the Mercenaries

A week later, David was woken up by sounds of steel clanging and shouts. Elvin rushed into his room, shouting, "Wake up, damn it! We're being attacked!" David hastily got up, armed himself and joined the fight.

The bookstore was being attacked by mercenaries. David put his hood over his head and walked out of the bookstore. Percy, Victor Rackham and three of Victor's men were defending the bookstore. David pulled out his sword and quickly parried a strike from an attacking mercenary. He then released his Hidden Blade and drove it into the mercenary's chest. The mercenary collapsed and David engaged two more mercenaries at the same time. The two mercenaries drew their swords and prepared to attack him, but David had his Hidden Blade in one of the mercenary's throat and his sword in the other mercenary's heart. David pulled his weapons out and the mercenaries toppled onto the ground.

David sneaked up on a mercenary who was attacking one of Victor's men and cut him down. The man thanked David and engaged another mercenary. David deflected a strike from another mercenary. He jumped and kicked the mercenary before severing his head with his Hidden Blade. David took out his Brown Bess rifle and shot a mercenary who had slid by the defenders and was about to enter the bookstore. He then slung back his Brown Bess.

Cutting off a mercenary's arm with his sword, David plunged his Hidden Blade into the mercenary's back, killing him instantly. He then ran to the other end of the bookstore and leaped on a mercenary, thrusting his Hidden Blade into the mercenary's back. David got up and hastily blocked an attack, but the attacking mercenary managed to graze David's forearm. David gritted his teeth as he knocked the attacker's sword onto the ground. The mercenary bent down to pick up the sword, and David let his boot connect with the mercenary's back. The mercenary fell onto the ground. He tried to reach for his sword, but David stabbed the mercenary with his sword.

The other five men had killed all the other mercenaries. Percy wiped the sweat off his face and ordered, "David, go and clear the bodies before the redcoats come. Victor, ask your three men to assist David." Victor ordered his three men to help David while Percy and Victor rested in the bookstore.

Half an hour later, the four men had cleared the twenty mercenaries' bodies. They entered the bookstore and sat down with Percy, Victor and Elvin. Victor shook David's hand. "I heard you were the Assassin who killed Roi Masque, my boss. Thank you for doing so. I always hated Roi Masque, with his faked royal behaviour."

David bowed in return and Percy said, "Victor, do you know who orchestrated the attack? No doubt it was the Templars, but specifically who?" Victor considered for a while, then replied, "I do not know much about the mercenaries of the Middle Colonies."

"I thought mercenaries and gangs were the same, Mister Rackham?" David was puzzled. Victor chuckled. "Call me Victor. Mercenaries and gangs are different. Gangs do organised crime, and are a tier higher than mercenaries. Mercenaries are bands of thugs who do just about anything for money."

"I apologise if I had insulted you, Victor."

"No problem, David," Victor said. "Anyway, I will investigate, and I will report back if I find out more. And I almost forgot to tell you. It was the main reason why I had come here."

"There is a Templar in my gang, a lieutenant called Russell. He lives in an apartment building in Ann Street. Every two weeks on Saturday, another Templar comes to collect information from Russell. Kill both Templars for me, please."

Four days later, David leaned on a wall in Ann Street, scanning the crowd. Not long after he started waiting, David saw a man fitting Victor's description entering an apartment building. He silently followed the man. The man knocked on a door and said, "Russell, it's time for the information!"

A bearded man answered the door and invited the Templar into the house. The man then closed the door. David pressed his ear against the door and eavesdropped on their conversation. "What have you learnt, Russell?"

Russell answered, "Roi Masque, one of our Templars, has been killed by an Assassin. His second-in-command, Victor Rackham, has taken over Roi Masque's position. I am not sure if Victor is an Assassin ally, but it is possible."

"Very well, Russell. Find out if this Victor is an Assassin ally. If he is not, tell me. If he is an Assassin ally, kill him. Do you understand me? Now I will return back to Master Hopaase," the man walked towards the door. David left and waited at the floor below Russell's apartment. A minute later, the man walked past David and eyed him suspiciously.

David released his Hidden Blade and slit the man's throat. Blood seeped out of the man's throat as he tried to speak. David lifted the man, careful not to let his blood get onto David's clothing. He then pushed the man down the staircase. The man fell onto the ground floor and died. David made his way back to Russell's apartment and knocked on the door.

The bearded man answered the door and David showed Russell his Hidden Blade. The bearded man slammed the door on David and went into his house. David caught the door just in time and let himself in, shutting the door after that. David followed the man calmly as the man entered his room and took a sword. The man warned, "Stay back, Assassin. Or I will be cleaning your blood off the floor. I have connections, so you best be leaving me alone."

"You have connections as a lieutenant of Victor Rackham's gang. Victor is an Assassin, if you must know. You will die soon anyway," David closed in, unsheathing his sword at the same time.

Russell blocked David's sword with his own, punching David in the stomach. David paced back a step, then advanced, letting his Hidden Blade rip through the flesh and muscle of Russell's chest. Russell toppled onto the floor and David left the apartment.


	10. Chapter 9 : Saving John Pykes

The next day, Victor came to the bookstore, with information on the mercenaries who had attacked the bookstore about a week ago. He informed, "There is a band of mercenaries known as the Warriors of the Colonies, led by a Templar, Harvey Bellec. Just two days ago, they kidnapped a nobleman known as John Pykes, because Harvey thought he was related to the killing of a Templar businessman called Gabriel Carsa."

David's eyes widened. "They did so because Gabriel Carsa was a rival of John Pykes?" Victor nodded. "You know of their relationship?"

Elvin said, "That Pykes lad is this Assassin's father."

"I see. David, I am not sure if your father is dead, but if he is not, are you willing to rescue him and kill the Templars?" asked Victor. David ignored Victor's question, instead he asked him a question of his own. "Where can I find my father?"

"The mercenaries are everywhere, so I do not have the precise location of your father. I will give you a lead. There is a building in Dukes Street where quite a number of mercenaries live. Perhaps you can start your investigation there, David. I wish you the best of luck."

David ran to the building mentioned by Victor and examined it. While he was still examining it, a group of people came out through the front entrance. They were armed and had a tough and fierce look on their faces. David counted five mercenaries in the group. I have to start some where, David decided to engage the mercenaries.

He sneaked up on the first mercenary and drew his basket-hilted sword. David slit the first mercenary's throat. Before the first mercenary even reached the ground, David released his Hidden Blade and drove it into the second mercenary's back. The remaining three mercenaries drew their weapons and surrounded David.

Blocking an attack with his sword, David rolled aside and slashed the third mercenary in the side. David shook the blood off his Hidden Blade as he kicked the mercenary hard in the stomach. David spun around and cut down the fourth mercenary who was bringing down his sword on David's back. The fifth mercenary dual-wielded cutlasses and was difficult to defeat.

David quickly finished off the third mercenary before he recovered and focused on the last mercenary. The fifth mercenary snarled. "You and your graceful moves. Perhaps you will reincarnate as a swan! I shall help you with your reincarnation by killing you. You will thank me for this."

Rolling aside just as the mercenary slashed with his cutlasses, David got up and blocked one of the cutlasses with his sword. Stepping back once, David let the cutlass cut the air and move back. He lunged with his sword, aiming for the mercenary's gut. The mercenary blocked David's sword with one cutlass. "You are a stubborn little dog, eh?" the mercenary taunted.

David feigned fatigue, allowing the mercenary to believe that he had the upper hand. David pretended to be panting as the mercenary closed in for the kill. All of a sudden, David surged forward, spinning to one side as he knocked a cutlass of the mercenary. David then drove his Hidden Blade into the fifth mercenary's back. As the mercenary died on the ground, David questioned, "Redeem yourself, mercenary. Where is the businessman that the mercenaries kidnapped two days ago?"

The mercenary uttered as blood seeped out of his mouth, "In…the build…building. Give…give me a quick dea…th. Please."

"Very well then," David slit the throat of the mercenary, killing him.

David got up and walked to the front entrance of the building. He knocked on the door loudly. The door swung inwards as a mercenary answered the door. Two seconds later, the mercenary lay dead, leaning on the door. David wiped the blood on the mercenary and entered the building.

Mercenaries were everywhere, and all of them engaged David when they saw him. David found himself battling with mercenaries throughout narrow hallways. Releasing his Hidden Blade and unsheathing his sword, David mercilessly killed all the mercenaries.

David found John Pykes tied up and blindfolded in a room. Harvey Bellec and two other Templars guarded John. Harvey remarked as he saw David, "The Assassin arrives. Men, make sure he dies before getting near Mister Pykes."

The first Templar was much more experienced than the second one, but both Templars were both threats to David. The second Templar pressed forward. David thought the second Templar was feigning and was going to switch sides, thus he strafed to the opposite side. However, the second Templar was not experienced, so he did not switch sides, and he managed to nick David in the side.

David winced as he retaliated, moving to his right and doing an upwards slash with his Hidden Blade. The second Templar retreated and the first Templar replaced him. He forced the first Templar to keep going backwards, as David kept advancing by making the first Templar defend all his attacks. The first Templar's back was against the wall not long after, on one knee to parry an attack. David smiled, released his Hidden Blade and finished the first Templar.

Harvey had joined the battle, using his musket as his weapon. Harvey's musket had a bayonet attached to it, making it a medium-range melee weapon. David dodged a vicious swipe from Harvey's musket and sheathed his sword, pulling out his Brown Bess instead. David shot the second Templar with the rifle and reloaded, at the same time dodging Harvey's attack.

Fifteen seconds later, the battle was over, Harvey lay dead, with a round in his head. David searched Harvey and took a Queen Anne pistol from him, keeping it as a prize. Untying John, David escorted him out of the building.

"Thank you, my son. But one thing puzzles me, why do mercenaries want to kidnap me? I have no affiliation with them!"

David explained, "Gabriel Carsa was killed and the leader of this band of mercenaries thought you were related to his death, so he kidnapped you for questioning. That leader had associations with Gabriel."

They parted ways and David returned to the bookstore, telling Percy and Victor of the outcome. Percy nodded and told David, "You have skill, David, and that skill should not be used only in one place. My suggestion is that you get a ship and sail the seas, at the same time fulfilling your duties as an Assassin. Think about it."


	11. Chapter 10 : Back to the Caribbean

Two weeks later, Percy had news for David. "David, the Mentor Ah Tabai has requested for your assistance in the Caribbean. If you would, you are required to head to the Great Inagua, one of the Assassin hideouts in the Caribbean. That is where Ah Tabai will be waiting."

Two months later, David arrived at the Great Inagua. Ah Tabai welcomed David to the island. "It is good to see you again, David, although it has only been a few months since I last saw you. Let us take a seat, and I will tell you of the recent events."

Ah Tabai and David walked to the manor on the island and sat together inside. "What is the month now, David?" David replied, "It was late November when I left New York, so now must be early February."

Nodding, Ah Tabai continued, "I bring sad news. In December last year, the Assassin Edward Kenway was murdered in his home in London." They were silent for a while. David had not met Edward personally but he knew of all his contributions to the Brotherhood. David did the math and found out that Edward was only forty-two when he died.

"Mentor, I hear that Edward Kenway has a son called Haytham. What will happen to the son?" Ah Tabai sighed. "I do not know, but I fear for the boy. Edward has a Templar close to him. He is a family friend of the Kenways, a man called Reginald Birch. I suspect that this person was the mastermind behind Edward's death. But that is not for me to investigate. I am old, and things like these should be left to the younger men."

David asked, "Mentor, when do I start completing assignments? I thought that was the reason for you requesting for me to come here." Ah Tabai replied, "You have just been aboard a ship for about two months. Rest is what you need now, David."

Five days later, Ah Tabai approached David. "There is an old settlement in Cuba called Baracoa. A popular place for illegal trading due to it's isolated location. There is a Templar in Baracoa, a doctor named Joseph who sells medicine to the locals at an extremely high price. Some of the medicine he sells is actually not even useful. Kill him and give out the medicine to the locals freely."

An Assassin ally known as Miguel de Nueva Espana offered to ferry David to Baracoa and back. Miguel was a ship Captain who would bring supplies to Inagua and sell them to the Assassins for a low price, in exchange for the Assassins' protection.

The voyage to Baracoa only took three days. Upon reaching Baracoa, Miguel told David, "I can only stay in Baracoa for a maximum of two days, as I have to bring more supplies to Inagua. So if you would want me to bring you back, you should hurry."

David bowed. "Gracias, Miguel. I shall be back before the day is over. We can leave before two days even end." David walked around the settlement, looking and asking around for Joseph. Apparently, Joseph was one of the richest men in Baracoa, and owned a plain-looking store called Joseph's Medicines.

Entering the store, David pretended to look around for medicine. Joseph came in from the back and upon seeing David, turned around and ran. Joseph ran out through the back door, slamming it shut as he fled. David pushed open the door easily and continued after Joseph.

Joseph ran on the streets while David followed from the rooftops. Joseph knew David was nearby but did not waste time looking back. "Help me! Someone wants to kill me! Please, aid me!" Joseph shouted as he ran, but no one stopped to help. David deduced that Joseph was probably a hated man in Baracoa.

Soon, David gained enough ground and was running just above Joseph. Snick. David's Hidden Blade ejected as David leaped off the building. He landed on Joseph, and his Hidden Blade made a squelch as it ripped through Joseph's flesh and muscles. David got up and kept his Hidden Blade. He returned to Joseph's Medicines and tore down the sign on the shop.

"Free medicines! Free medicines for you all! Tell everyone! Free for all!" David announced to the passing crowd. The people then went around, informing everyone that there was free medicine. People thanked David as they entered the store, taking the medicine. David walked away, contented.

David returned to Inagua in three days. He thanked Miguel and went to notify Ah Tabai. "It is done, Mentor. Joseph is dead. I have given out his medicine to the people of Baracoa."

Ah Tabai said, "Good. I am glad you did it fast. Templars, especially people like Joseph, are a bane in the quest of our Brotherhood. But do not mistake my words, as there are some good Templars, such as the wife of Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, Maria Thorpe."


	12. Chapter 11 : First Mate Down

It was two weeks before David was needed again. David loved the Caribbean. Its sceneries were beautiful and David did not have to fulfil his duties as an Assassin as often as in America. However, this time when David met Ah Tabai, he had a tinge of fear in his voice.

"Yes, Mentor? I heard you called me here," David lowered his head as a sign of respect as he entered. Ah Tabai replied, "Indeed I called for you. I will be quick about this. A Brig of the British Navy has been lingering near the island for three days already. Cuba is under Spanish rule, yet a British Brig lingers near one of its islands. The Spanish must also be rather suspicious."

"I sent scouts to the ship and discovered that the ship's first mate is Tony Langley, son of the half-brother of the late Templar Woodes Rogers's wife. Sadly, he is also a Templar, like Woodes Rogers. Go to our ally Miguel's ship, he will tell you of the plan."

David made his way to Miguel's merchant vessel. Two other Assassins, Kylie and Abraham, were also on the merchant vessel. Miguel greeted David warmly and explained to David, "You and the two Assassins will pretend to be my workers. As we pass by the British Navy ship, I will offer some goods to the ship. You three Assassins will bring some empty crates over, and one of you will seize the opportunity to kill Tony Langley."

They nodded in reply and left Inagua half an hour later. Miguel's ship was directly beside the British Brig. "Hello there! I'm the Captain of this ship. I have been told to deliver a few crates to this ship?" Miguel lied.

The Captain and Tony came out, discussing with each other before agreeing. "Alright, bring your goods across. And be quick with it!" David, Kylie and Abraham brought the empty crates to the hold of the British ship while Tony supervised them. Abraham and David made sure there was no one else in the hold, then signalled to Kylie.

Kylie Ashford ejected her Hidden Blade and tapped Tony in the shoulder. Tony turned around and Kylie drove her Hidden Blade into his chest. Kylie pulled the Hidden Blade out and kept it. "Let's go," said Kylie as she walked out of the hold.

"Thank you, Captain! On the Navy's behalf, I thank you!" the British Captain waved as Miguel's merchant vessel sailed off. Where is the first mate? the Captain realised as he walked back to the Captain's quarters. Forget it, he's probably drinking somewhere, the Captain dismissed the thought.

Two hours later, a midshipman burst into the Captain's quarters. "Captain, the first mate's been murdered in the hold!" The Captain was shocked. "Must be that darn lads from the Spanish ship! We have to return to our port now! Sail ho!"

The three Assassins reported back to Ah Tabai. "I hope that is the last of the British Navy. Ships will probably return in a month or two to investigate the area. But for now, our location is kept safe."


	13. Chapter 12 : Defending the Island

A month and a half later, all the Assassins on Inagua gathered in the manor on the island. Ah Tabai told the Assassins, "A ship with the Templar cross on it is on its way to this island. The British Navy had probably sent them to investigate. Why investigate? A month ago, three Assassins killed a Templar who was the first mate on a British Navy Brig."

"The Templar ship will be arriving in less than a week, and we don't know how many Templars are aboard that ship! We must prepare to defend the island," Ah Tabai pointed at David and a few other Assassins. "David, Kylie, Abraham and Miguel, ask around the settlements for pirates or anyone else who will volunteer to defend the island. Our numbers may be too little. The rest of you, prepare for the ship!"

The four people asked around the island for volunteers to help defend the island. For three days they did so, and they returned to the manor with twelve volunteers. Ah Tabai was not contented with the number of volunteers. "The volunteers are too little, I think. But twelve is better than none. The ship is about two days away. They will join the Assassins to train."

Two days later in the early morning, everyone on the island stayed home, as they knew the ship was arriving. Ah Tabai had assigned David, Kylie, Abraham and two other Assassins to engage the Templars first. The two other Assassins were Ronald and Mark. The five Assassins hid in the tavern that was located by the waters.

A scouting party of three Templars got off the Templar ship and scanned the area. David whispered to his teammates, "I think we should take out the scouting party when they cannot be seen from the ship and don their uniforms. The three in the uniforms will take Kylie and one Assassin back to the ship as 'prisoners' before we take them all by surprise."

The four Assassins nodded in agreement. Abraham volunteered to be the Assassin who would wait with Kylie. David, Ronald and Mark waited for the scouting party to vanish from the ship's sight before taking them out. Taking the scouting party's bodies away, the trio donned the Templar uniforms. They walked slowly around the island before going to the tavern.

"Look what we've got here!" David announced loudly. "Take them back to the ship!" Ronald and Mark took Kylie and Abraham back to the ship.

David bowed to the Captain of the Templar ship. "Sir, we found two people in the tavern. No one else was found." The Captain examined the two captives. "Dump the guy into the sea. The lassie will stay with me. It can get quite lonely out at sea!"

Kylie spat on the Captain's boots. "You are a dirty Captain. I wouldn't want to do anything with you!" The Captain laughed. "A daring woman, I like it! But on this ship, I'm the boss, so you'll listen to me, or die."

The Captain took Kylie away. David, Ronald and Mark pretended to kill Abraham and throw him into the sea. They waited for two minutes before Abraham signalled that he was ready. Then the ambush began.

"Die, you Templars!" shouted David as he brought out his Hidden Blade, killing the nearest Templar swiftly. That signalled the beginning of their ambush. Inside the Captain's quarters, Kylie heard David and ejected her Hidden Blade, slashing the Captain's throat. "Not in this lifetime, you dirty scum," she muttered as she exited the quarters.

Unsheathing his sword, David knocked the second Templar with the flat side of the sword before slashing him across the chest with the Hidden Blade. David heard a Templar sneaking up from behind and turned around, only to see the Templar get shot by a round from Mark's Queen Anne pistol. David engaged a Templar Sergeant on the ship. They parried each others strikes, one, two, before David thrust his Hidden Blade upwards into the Templar Sergeant's heart.

David saw Abraham fighting three Templars, and Abraham was not doing too well – he was tiring and was already slightly wounded. Pulling out his Brown Bess, David aimed and fired at one of the Templars battling Abraham. David spun and whacked a rushing Templar in the forehead, knocking him unconscious. He crouched and plunged his Hidden Blade into the Templar's stomach.

The battle seemed to stop when everyone on the ship saw the Assassins and twelve volunteers from the manor charging towards the ship. The first mate took action and yelled, "Sail ho!"

No way, David thought as he pulled out his Queen Anne pistol and shot the ship's wheel. The first mate raised both hands into the air and backed off, but Ronald thrust his Hidden Blade into the back of the first mate, killing him.

Within two minutes, the defenders had won. Most of the Templars on the ship had been killed and the remainder had surrendered. Ah Tabai told everyone, "Do not kill the surrendered Templars. Perhaps we can get information out of them." A few Assassins then tied up the surrendered Templars and brought them away.


	14. Chapter 13 : Business Sabotager

The whole community on Inagua celebrated for two days. Gold looted from the Templars were divided equally and given to the citizens of the island. Even the Assassins joined in with most of the celebrations. After the two days ended, Ah Tabai and David went to seek the captives. Some of the captives had committed suicide, not wanting to be subjected to torture or revealing Templar secrets. Only four Templar captives were still alive.

Ah Tabai pointed to the highest-ranking Templar captive, a German Templar Captain by the name of Jorgen. "Question him first. A Captain he is, so I think we may get more information from him." Two Assassins brought the Templar Captain out of the Guest House, which was where the captives were held.

David bent down and slapped Jorgen, waking him up abruptly. "What do you want? Kill me already! You Assassins say you are good guys, but look what you're doing!" David smiled at Jorgen, as if Jorgen was a fool. "You are stupid, Templar. Once, I thought like you. But now, I know more. Nothing is true, everything is permitted. If you were to use your puny brain more, you would know."

"You Templars poison and engage in slavery, all for your cause. You may think that is 'good' and for justice, you may not be wrong, but is murdering itself not a sin?"

Jorgen acknowledged David's words. "Perhaps you are right, Assassin. I have been wrong. Now start with your questioning, and kill me!" David nodded. "Who is the mastermind of the operation?"

"It was the Captain of the ship! You killed him that day!" To a civilian, it looked like Jorgen was telling the truth. But David knew Jorgen was lying. "Tell me the truth, Jorgen. I do not have all day to talk with scum like you."

Jorgen shook his head. "I wish that could happen too, so this would end quickly. But I have taken an oath, thus I cannot tell you anything, not even a hint." David rolled his eyes before pulling out his Queen Anne pistol. "Is an oath more important or your pride and life?"

David waited for Jorgen to consider. Finally, Jorgen told David, "No, I will not tell you. The oath is more important." David went inside the Guest House and dragged out one of the captives. Pressing the pistol on the captive's head, David asked, "Do you want to be guilty for this lad's death? You can prevent it."

Ah Tabai commented, "Your interrogation technique is rather brutal, David. But since it does the trick, it is permitted within the Brotherhood. However, David, you must remember our tenets. Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Never use a civilian for something like this." David nodded in reply. At the same time, the captive woke up and realised what was going on. "Shit! Let me free, Assassin! I beg you to be merciful!"

David whacked the captive with the end of the pistol. "Shut up. That is for your Captain to decide. Hurry up, Captain, before this poor lad gets it." Jorgen just knelt there, not saying or doing anything. Sighing, David pulled the captive closer by his hair. He fired a shot from his pistol, and the round shattered the skull of the captive, giving the captive a quick death.

Jorgen finally returned to the physical world. "I never thought you would do that, Assassin. You are merciless." David said, "I learnt that from you Templars. Do you want to speak now?"

"Yes, I will. The Templar who was behind the attempted raid of your island was a wealthy Templar merchant by the name of Ron de Marseille. He is old, but his five senses are superb, I've heard. Mister de Marseille has donated quite a sum of money to the British forces in America, thus having power to make certain requests and decisions of the army."

David thanked Jorgen before unsheathing his sword and killing Jorgen. He turned to Ah Tabai and asked him, "Mentor, may I ask what should we do about this Mister de Marseille?" Ah Tabai replied, "This name is rather popular, even in the Caribbean. Mister de Marseille owns a few businesses in the Caribbean. Perhaps some of the businesses can be sabotaged or destroyed. He may be suspicious and come to investigate."

David went to the docks and met Miguel. "Do you know of Ron de Marseille, the businessman?" Miguel was surprised to hear the name. "Yes, I do. Sometimes I ferry some of his goods to earn quick cash. In fact, I am departing today to ferry more goods of his!"

"Ron de Marseille is a Templar, and the mastermind behind the raid of this island. May I go along with you?" Miguel agreed, thus they set off to Port-de-Paix in Saint-Domingue.

Half a month passed before Miguel's merchant vessel docked at the port city. David breathed in the local air and remarked, "It's good to be back here, even though I was a slave then." Miguel was surprised, but did not say anything. Soon after they docked, two men ran up to the vessel. "Are you Mister Miguel?"

Miguel nodded. One of the men pointed at David and asked, "Who is he?" Miguel explained, "He is from the British military, here to ensure that Mister de Marseille gets his goods undamaged and in top quality."

The other man nodded. "As expected of Monsieur de Marseille." He turned to the slaves and ordered, "Bring the goods aboard the ship now!" The slaves carried the goods aboard the ship. One of the slaves accidentally dropped one of the crates, and it rolled into the water.

"I'm sorry!" bowed the slave. The first man pulled out his Queen Anne pistol and shook his head. David acted so fast, the man did not even know what had happened until he lay on the floor, a second away from death. The other man drew his sword. "Miguel, I should have never trusted you. Mister de Marseille will know of this."

David kept his Hidden Blade and unsheathed his basket-hilted sword. The man defended David's first strike swiftly and easily. Believing he had the upper hand, the man became slightly reckless and tried to kick David. David stepped out of the way and tugged at his leg. The man fell and his sword flew out of his hands. David finished the man off. He turned to the slaves and questioned, "Where is the location of the establishments?"

A slave answered, "A block south from here. That is the only establishment in this city." David rushed off to the establishment. Minutes later, he reached the building, which sold ornaments.

David pulled out his Queen Anne pistol and aimed it at the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper kept both of his hands raised as David got closer. "Where is the money?" The shopkeeper led David to the back of the shop. There were two pouches of money on a table. David took them and knocked the shopkeeper unconscious. Returning to the docks, David took out the two pouches and gave the slaves. "Split them among you people. You are all free now."

A month and a half later, Miguel and David reached Havana, in Cuba. Miguel reminded David as he got off the ship, "Remember David, Mode de La Havane is the shop." David went to the Assassin bureau in Havana and talked to the bureau chief, Rhona Dinsmore. "Madam, I am the Assassin David Corsei. I wish to ask you of a place called Mode de La Havane. Do you know where it is?"

"You are known throughout the Caribbean chapter of the Assassins, David. Anyway, I know of the place. Mode de La Havane is a popular clothing store in the city. It is in the richer part of the city." David soon found the shop. There were many people around and in the shop, most of which was the wealthy people of the city. Two mercenaries guarded the entrance to the clothing shop.

David pulled back his hood and examined his clothing. He was wearing his black Assassin robes, which did not look too messy. After deciding that he looked presentable, David entered the clothing store. He recognised the owner quickly. The owner, Peter Maximilian des Paris, had a frock coat, powdered wig and a pocket watch tucked nicely in the coat. Seeing David, Peter bowed. "Welcome, Monsieur, to Mode de La Havane, or in English, Fashion of Havana."

"Thank you, Monsieur. I am browsing for clothes for myself. Twenty-one years old I am now, if the year is still 1736. May you recommend suitable clothing for me?" David asked pompously. Peter nodded at once. "What are the clothes needed for, Monsieur, for casual wear or to attend a function?"

David said, "I will look around your store. Would you be kind enough to follow me around?" "Certainly, Monsieur," agreed Peter. The two walked around the shop until David found a spot that was rather secluded.

His Hidden Blade ejected silently and David stabbed Peter in the chest. Peter collapsed with a stunned look on his face. David closed Peter's eyes and began messing up the store. The two mercenaries from outside came in to stop David. David rolled aside as the first mercenary stabbed with his sword. Grabbing the stretched hand, David twisted the first mercenary's hand and let his knee make contact with the mercenary's stomach. The first mercenary dropped his sword and staggered backwards. David picked up the mercenary's sword and pointed it at the two mercenaries. "Run away now, I will not harm you," advised David.

Perhaps it was a matter of pride. One unarmed man against two armed men, the unarmed man should be the one running away, but the unarmed man had told the armed ones to run instead. Few would even dare to do that, much less in public.

David dropped the sword and jump-kicked the second mercenary in the chest. He almost lost his balance but he quickly recovered. David could tell that the second mercenary was better trained than the first one, since the second mercenary did not even drop his weapon or be distracted for as long.

Waiting for one of the mercenaries to attack, David stood at one spot, eyeing both of them carefully. Three seconds later, the first mercenary hastily picked up his sword and lunged at David. David sidestepped the attack effortlessly. He grabbed the mercenary's arm to hold him in place before David elbowed the first mercenary's back hard. The first mercenary collapsed on the floor. The second mercenary came forward, armed with an axe. David dodged the attack, coming up behind the second mercenary. He kicked the mercenary in the back and the mercenary fell on the first mercenary. David then made his escape, blending into the crowds of Havana.

David returned to Inagua a month later and reported to Ah Tabai. "Mentor, I have sabotaged two of Mister de Marseille's businesses, one in Havana and the other in Port-de-Paix. I believe Mister de Marseille will be here in a short while." Ah Tabai appeared contented. "But Mister de Marseille has businesses all over the Americas, not just the Caribbean. He may take a while to come to the Caribbean. You have done well, David. Take a rest for the remaining of the year, although there is only five months left in the year."


	15. Chapter 14 : Failure

David began his Assassin duties in December of 1736, when Ah Tabai alerted him that Mister de Marseille was on a ship to Havana. Unfortunately, Miguel was in New Spain to spend time with his own family. David found another ship Captain who would take him to Havana.

Luckily, the winds were good so David was able to reach Havana in one and a half weeks. As David walked around the docks of Havana, he overheard one man telling three slaves. "You all must be quick! Mister de Marseille will be reaching in less than a week!"

David found accommodation at the Assassin bureau in Havana. Every day, he checked the docks for signs of Mister de Marseille's arrival. Finally, after three days, David saw a ship with the British flag on it. British soldiers patrolled the area near the ship and on the ship. David walked up to a British Sergeant and asked, "May I know where is Mister de Marseille?"

"What has it got to do with you?" the British Sergeant snapped at David. Acting pompously and irritated, David told the Sergeant, "I have ties to members of the British court! If you don't treat me with respect I shall have you imprisoned! I am a businessman, a dealer in fine wares. Now, where is Mister de Marseille?"

The British Sergeant believed David and bowed, which was a form of apology. "My sincere apologies, sir. If I had known…" David cut the Sergeant off and said, "Where is Mister de Marseille?"

"I think he is at the Mode de la Havane, a clothing shop popular with the locals. I hear that someone murdered the owner of the shop earlier this year."

David thanked the Sergeant and rushed to the place. Four Templar soldiers guarded the entrance into the shop. Pulling out his sword, David buried it in the first Templar's shoulder blade. David wrenched the sword free and watched as he retreated, clutching his shoulder. Pulling his Queen Anne pistol out, David shot the Templar in the neck. He kept his pistol and rolled to one side as the second Templar brought down his axe. David grabbed the axe by the handle and pulled it out of the Templar's hands. He smiled as he saw fear spread on the second Templar's face. The second Templar pulled out a pistol of his own and aimed it at David. David lunged at him, using his axe to get the pistol out of his grip and thrusting the sword into the Templar's chest. The second Templar fell and David dropped the axe on his body. Picking up the dead Templar's pistol, David spun and shot the third Templar in the stomach. The third Templar winced in pain but did not fall. David ducked as the fourth Templar made a sideway slash with his weapon. He swiped at the fourth Templar's legs with his own legs, making the fourth Templar lose balance and fall. David then released his Hidden Blade and drove it into the fourth Templar's chest. The third Templar came at David, acting strong even with a round in his belly. The shot from David had weakened the Templar greatly. David moved to his left as the Templar thrust the sword at him. David took the Templar's hand and twisted it. He grabbed the Templar's sword before it reached the ground and used it to kill the third Templar.

As David entered the shop, he saw Mister de Marseille come down from the first floor. Upon seeing David, Mister de Marseille's face paled and he hastily pulled out his pistol. "Stay back, Assassin. I can shoot you faster than you can come at me," warned Ron. David took his Brown Bess out and raised both hands in the air. "My Brown Bess has no more ammunition. I will now put my musket on the ground and slowly step out."

Mister de Marseille nodded and gestured for David to do so. David pretended to lower his rifle before suddenly bringing it back up and firing a round at him. However, the shot went wide and the round hit the wall beside Mister de Marseille. Reacting hastily, Ron shot David in the gut with the pistol. David fell and blacked out.


	16. Chapter 15 : Comeback

David came to a few hours later to find himself in a plain white shirt and ragged pants. He was in a prison in the outskirts of Havana. Mister de Marseille saw David wake up and smiled at him. "You have come to, Assassin."

"Obviously, you stupid fool. What do you want from me?" David knew Mister de Marseille wanted something from him, if not he would have just killed David. Mister de Marseille got up and questioned David, "Where is the secret Assassin headquarters? We Templars know you have vacated from Tulum. Where are your headquarters now?"

David shook his head. "I wish I knew, so I could get out sooner. But sadly, I do not. Do not waste your time on me." Mister de Marseille laughed heartily. "You do know of the Assassin headquarters. I am not a fool like you. Tell me, or I'll subject you to torture."

He shrugged and kept silent. Mister de Marseille was annoyed. "Guards, take him outside. Let him feel the Sun." David's hands and feet were securely shackled. They led him to the prison courtyard where they took off David's shackles and shackled one hand and one foot to a sturdy pole. They left him there for the next few hours. That was when David made his move.

The new shackles that David had were rusty and looked as if they were about to break. David pulled at the shackles for nearly an hour before it broke. David sneaked back into the prison. His equipment was nowhere to be found and there were two Templar guards – one who was almost fast asleep and the other alert with his back facing David.

David wrapped his arms around the second Templar guard's neck and dragged him out to the prison courtyard before strangling him. David took the guard's weapon, a rusty and thin sword. David went back and slit the throat of the other Templar, who was still sleeping. Searching the Templar, David found a satchel containing his pouch of coins and Hidden Blade. Equipping back his Hidden Blade, David muttered, "It's good to have it back."

Walking out of the prison, David encountered Mister de Marseille, who was arriving in a horse-drawn carriage. He was accompanied by four British soldiers on horseback. Seeing David, the colour drained from Mister de Marseille's face. "The prisoner has escaped! Get him!" ordered Mister de Marseille. Two of the soldiers drew their swords while the other two drew their muskets.

David threw the rusty sword on the ground and lunged at one of the Musketeers. David pinned the Musketeer on the ground and took his musket. The musket had a bayonet attached to its tip. David got on his feet and slashed the Musketeer's thighs with the bayonet of the musket, to keep him down. Turning around, David blocked a merciless strike from the sword of a British soldier. He took a swipe at the soldier's legs and the soldier toppled on the ground. The impact knocked the soldier out. David turned around and saw the second Musketeer aiming his musket at David. David swiftly brought up his musket and shot the second Musketeer in the thigh.

The last British soldier retreated to Mister de Marseille while pointing his sword at David's direction. Mister de Marseille, a man of fifty years, took David's own basket-hilted sword and hopped out of the carriage. "Stay here," Mister de Marseille told the British soldier. The soldier nodded in reply.

Even though he was old, Mister de Marseille fought like a well-trained fighter in his thirties. David found himself tiring as he dodged and ducked Mister de Marseille's attacks. Deciding that he could not drag this battle on for much longer, David released his Hidden Blade and drove it into Mister de Marseille's stomach. Mister de Marseille grunted and paced backwards, but he was not down yet. David rolled aside as the British soldier tried to stab him from behind.

"Not today, sir," David said as he let his fist make contact with the soldier's stomach. He then took the sword from the British soldier and twisted the soldier's hand.

David turned around and saw Mister de Marseille fleeing in his carriage. He ran to the injured second Musketeer and took his musket, which was loaded and ready to fire. David aimed it at Mister de Marseille and fired. The musket ball flew and hit Mister de Marseille in the spine, the impact pushing him off the carriage. The horses, startled by the sound of the shot, fled, and the carriage wheels ran over Mister de Marseille's left hand.

He walked up to the dying Mister de Marseille and asked him, "Where are my robes?" Mister de Marseille smiled evilly at David before dying. David made his way back to Miguel's ship at the harbour.

"By the gods, what happened to you? You look like you were thrown into prison!" a shocked Miguel exclaimed. David nodded and told Miguel, "I was thrown into prison by Mister de Marseille. But no worries, he is now dead."

"So you really got thrown into prison! Did you get your equipment back?" David shook his head. "I only got my sword and Hidden Blade back. We should leave now. The British may be setting up a blockade soon to stop me from leaving Cuba."

One month later, David made it back to Inagua. Ah Tabai saw David and asked, "What happened to you David?" "Mentor, I was imprisoned for a few hours by Mister de Marseille in Havana. I managed to escape and kill Mister de Marseille, but I could not get back all my equipment."

Ah Tabai was concerned now. "What did you not get back?" "It's alright, Mentor. I got back my Hidden Blade. I only lost my Queen Anne pistol. I remember that I left my Brown Bess rifle in my lodgings on the island."

Nodding, Ah Tabai told David, "You must have had a hard time, David. Rest."


	17. Chapter 16 : Victor Rackham

It was already late January in 1737 when David returned to Inagua and told Ah Tabai that he had killed Mister de Marseille. David rested until the month of March arrived. Ah Tabai reported to David some devastating news.

"David, your father is dead, murdered in the city of New York. The only reason I tell you of this because he was killed by Percy Jenkins, the Master Assassin."

"But Mentor, how could he do it?" David interrupted Ah Tabai halfway. Ah Tabai raised a hand to silence David before continuing, "I am not done yet. Percy Jenkins betrayed the Assassins for the Templar Order half a year ago after Grand Master of the British Templars Reginald Birch recruited him."

"Reginald Birch? Is he not the one with Haytham Kenway?" David asked as a tear rolled down his cheek. John Pykes was the father David knew little off, and met him less than five times. But nonetheless, John Pykes was still his father. David felt that he had to avenge his father.

Ah Tabai nodded and saw the emotions in David. "Assassin, you must control your emotions. If you do not, you are very likely to do something you would later regret. But you shall still go to New York. Miguel will take you there."

Four months later David reached New York. Miguel had given David a new set of Assassin robes, which looked exactly like David's old ones. David thanked Miguel and parted ways with him. He went to the Intelligent Dragon and found that it had a different name now. David entered the store and asked the storekeeper, "Where is the owner of the Intelligent Dragon?"

"The Intelligent Dragon was once the name of this shop. I bought it from the previous owner, a man named Percy Jenkins, three months ago."

David soon found Sergeant Elvin Hawkins drinking away in the bar. Sergeant Hawkins saw David and said drunkenly, "Another spirit from my vision. So, David, how did you die? Was it by that scum, Percy Jenkins?" David put his hand on Sergeant Hawkins's hand and Sergeant Hawkins was stunned.

"Goodness, you're alive! I actually thought you were dead!" Sergeant Hawkins grinned. "I suppose you know about what Master Percy did, eh?" David nodded. "He joined the Templars and murdered my father."

"Your father was killed by that scum? I'm sorry, David."

Tugging at Sergeant Hawkins's hand, David told Sergeant Hawkins, "Sober up, you can't do anything while you're drunk. Let's leave. Once you get sober we'll start our payback." Sergeant Hawkins agreed and they walked out of the bar.

As they walked along the streets of New York, David asked Sergeant Hawkins, "Where's Victor Rackham? Still alive or is he dead?"

"Alive and well he is. But the manor he used to live in burned down. He lives in a pretty little house near the City Hall Park. I know where it is, I'll take you there."

Coming to the front door of the rich-looking two-floor house, Sergeant Hawkins knocked on the door. A burly man answered the door and asked, "Who are you people? State your business."

"Looking for Victor Rackham, where's he?" The burly man shook his head. "No one named that around here. Please leave." Sergeant Hawkins laughed and said, "I'm not a fool, please bring Victor out!"

The burly man cracked his knuckles, looked back and spoke, "Guys, someone's causing a little disturbance! Two lads are looking for a certain Mister Victor Rackham." Two men rushed up behind the burly man. "Go away, now!" warned the burly man.

David's Hidden Blade ejected. "I think you will let us in, men," advised David, showing the men his Hidden Blade. The three men whispered among themselves, but Sergeant Hawkins and David could hear them clearly.

"Sir, boss has the same weapon too! He may be a friend of boss's!" the second man told the first man. The first man, who was the burly man, nodded and allowed David and Sergeant Hawkins in. At the same time, Victor Rackham was coming to see what was going on.

David kept his Hidden Blade when he saw Victor Rackham. Victor broke into a wide smile and gestured, "Come on in, lads! David, it's been a while! Sergeant Hawkins, glad to see you ain't drinking."

Victor and David and Sergeant Hawkins caught up on things. Eventually, night was arriving so Victor offered both Assassins lodgings in the house. They agreed quickly.


	18. Chapter 17 : Master no more

The next day, Victor, David and Sergeant Hawkins had a meeting in a private room. David queried, "Do you know where Percy is?" Victor forced a smile and replied, "Not yet. I sent some of my men to search New York for Percy. I believe we will find him soon."

"What if Percy's not in this damn city?" Sergeant Hawkins usually asked smarter questions, since he was older than David and Victor. Sergeant Hawkins was thirty-four years old this year.

"That would be a problem then. I can try to ask my contacts in the other cities for help. But finding Percy in other cities may take months, if not years."

David thought for a while. "Does Percy have any family in New York?" Victor looked at David in amazement. "I never thought of that before! Yes, he does. Percy has a cousin and younger brother living in the city. The younger brother is Tommy Jenkins and the cousin is Laurens Stanford. Tommy works as a dock worker at the harbour while Laurens is a businessman who owns a small mining company. I suggest you seek out Laurens first, as he is closer to Percy than Tommy."

He asked around and made his way to a building that had a sign on its front door. The sign read 'Stanford's Mining Company'. David pushed open the door and asked an employee, "Where is Mister Laurens Stanford?"

The employee questioned, "May I know why you wish to meet Mister Stanford?" David nodded and said pompously, "Of course you will know! I wish to do some business with Mister Stanford."

Nodding, the employee led David to an office on the top floor of the building. David knocked on the door and entered a second later. He took a polite bow. "Are you Mister Laurens Stanford?"

Laurens nodded and gestured to a seat. David thanked Laurens and sat down. "May I know why you are here, Mister…?" "Mister Kenway. I wish to do business with you, Mister Stanford," David said as he shook Laurens's hand.

"What kind of business, Mister Kenway?" Laurens asked. David smiled, stood up and drew his basket-hilted sword. "Scream or shout for help and I will not hesitate to kill you, Mister Stanford." Laurens pulled out a Queen Anne pistol and aimed it at David. "I do not believe you should be saying that, Mister Kenway."

David lunged at Laurens, pushing the Queen Anne pistol out of Laurens's hands. A second and a half later, David had Laurens's neck touching the tip of his sword. "What are you? I have never seen anyone move so fast?" Ignoring Laurens, David questioned, "Where is Percy Jenkins?"

"He's my cousin. But we are not close, so I have not heard or met him since two years ago. Why do you ask, Mister Kenway?" David pressed the flat side of his blade hard on Laurens's neck. "I advise you not to lie to me. I have the power to kill you in less than five seconds."

"Alright, Mister Kenway, spare me. I met him two weeks ago. He says he has sold his shop that was named Intelligent Dragon. Percy wrote down his new address on a slip of paper. It's on the table." Laurens took a slip of paper from the table and gave it to David. David looked at the slip of paper and nodded at Laurens before knocking him out.

David arrived at the address almost an hour later. He knocked on the door and Percy answered. The very moment that Percy saw David, he turned around and ran. David swiftly gave chase. Percy escaped by a window at the back of the house. David leaped out of the window two seconds later. Percy ran into an alleyway and David followed. They exited the alleyway about a minute later, David now three seconds behind Percy instead of two. As they exited the alleyway, two Templars confronted David.

He had no time for finesse in his combat. David simply unsheathed his sword and released his Hidden Blade and killed both Templars mercilessly. David sheathed his weapons and continued chasing after Percy. Percy was busy glancing backwards to see if David was still behind him when he knocked into a carriage. Percy staggered backwards as he quickly released his Hidden Blade. He leaped onto the carriage and held the carriage driver at knifepoint.

"Stay back, David. You wouldn't want to be guilty for an innocent life," Percy warned as he moved backwards. "You were an Assassin once, Percy, a Master Assassin at that. I am ashamed for knowing such a 'Master Assassin'."

Percy seemed to falter and David tried to close in, but Percy quickly held his ground and pressed his Hidden Blade harder on the driver's throat. David retreated a few paces and told Percy, "If you are still the Percy Jenkins I know, you should still have that little bit of compassion in you. Give the driver up and run. But I will not forgive you for murdering my father."

David put his hand on the hilt of his sword, getting ready to take it out when it was needed. Seconds later, Percy threw the driver aside and ran. David swiftly grabbed the driver, placed him on the ground gently, and ran after Percy. Percy eventually confronted David in a second alleyway.

"Very well, David. This shall end here. We will fight until one of us dies," Percy declared as he drew his sword. David nodded and drew his own sword. "May the best man win," he said. Percy repeated, "May the best man win."

David hastily defended against Percy's strike. Over the months, Percy had developed a new sword-fighting technique, which lacked a smooth flow of moves but was just as effective as David's fighting style. Percy kicked David in the thigh and David moved back. While David was recovering, Percy inched closer, ready to bring an end to David's life. Luckily, David recovered quickly and took a wild swipe at Percy. Percy quickly leaped back.

Percy lifted his sword to parry David's attack. Percy then spun to David's side and rammed David in the side with his head. David grunted as he moved away from Percy. Percy hopped on David and pinned him on the ground. His Hidden Blade popped out and Percy prepared to thrust it into David's chest. He kicked Percy hard in the legs and got up. Percy ordered as he panted, "Give up now. I will give you a… a merciful death."

Spitting on the floor, David answered, "I should be telling you that. You murdered my father, and I shall get my revenge." Percy chuckled as he kept his Hidden Blade, leaving only his sword. "You are what, twenty-two this year?" David nodded and Percy continued, "Revenge is all you think about. You should not let emotions cloud your mind, Assassin."

Percy charged at David, with both his hands open. David stretched out both arms instinctively. Each tried to wrestle his opponent to the wall. David seemed to have the upper hand, as Percy was getting very close to the wall. Suddenly, Percy swiped at David's feet. David jumped to avoid Percy's legs and at the same time, Percy hurled David behind him. David crashed into the wall and coughed out blood as he lay on the ground.

"Rest in peace, David," Percy brought down his sword on David. Weakly, David raised his sword to block. Percy stumbled a little, not expecting further resistance from David. "I will not fall so easily, former Assassin," David said as he slowly got on his feet.

Snick. David's Hidden Blade sprung out and he slashed Percy in the stomach. Percy clutched his stomach with one hand and held his sword with the other hand. He blocked David's second Hidden Blade attack. David still had one free hand, which was clutching his sword. He drove it into Percy's heart.

"Goodbye, Master," David sheathed his weapons and limped away.


	19. Chapter 18 : Five Years later

David reached Victor's house almost two hours later. Victor opened the door and gasped as he saw David. "You look terrible, David! Come on in, get treated as quickly as possible." Nodding, David limped in and Victor got some men to treat his wounds.

"Is Percy dead?" Victor asked as his men treated David's wounds. David managed to nod and Victor smiled. "Looks like it was a tough fight," Sergeant Hawkins remarked. "Obviously, he was a Master Assassin. I intend to lay low for a while. The life of an Assassin is harsh, and I'm afraid it's taking its toll on me."

Victor and Sergeant Hawkins agreed. "I'll get the message passed to the Caribbean Assassins," informed Victor.

Five years later, it was 1742 and David was now the owner of an inn called The Comfy Inn. He gave about a quarter of the profits to Victor, as it was Victor who had given David ownership of the inn. It was a peaceful life he led now. The Comfy Inn was a two-floor building with four rooms for people to stay in, which was all on the second floor. On the ground floor, there was a bar and a small check-in area. The first floor was where David worked and lived.

One day, five men barged into the inn and began messing up the place. The five men were armed with swords and daggers. David went to investigate and found out that they were all mercenaries. The first mercenary saw David and pointed at him. "Are you David Corsei?"

David nodded and questioned, "What are you doing to my establishment? Leave at once!" The mercenaries surrounded David and the first mercenary ordered, "Kill him!" David was unarmed and he had not fought anyone for about five years, although David was still fit and agile.

Rolling aside, David got up as the third mercenary pulled back his sword and got ready to attack David a second time. He lunged at the third mercenary and pinned him onto the floor. David snatched the mercenary's sword and got up. He slashed the third mercenary in the gut and turned to face the other four mercenaries.

The fourth and fifth mercenaries were both charging towards David. David skilfully dodged the fourth mercenary's attack and parried the fifth mercenary's swipe. He used his free hand to brutally punch the fifth mercenary in the ribs. The fifth mercenary staggered backwards and David jump-kicked him in the chest, making the fifth mercenary topple.

Wiping the sweat off his face, David hastily defended against the first mercenary's strike. He spotted the first mercenary using his free hand to grab a dagger. David took the mercenary's wrist before he could do so and twisted it as hard as he could. The first mercenary grunted and the second and fourth mercenary replaced him.

The second mercenary tried to stab David. David moved to the mercenary's right and slit his wrist. The second mercenary howled in agony as he dropped his sword and fainted in shock. David pointed his sword at the fourth mercenary, who was perspiring nervously. "Surrender, now!" David advised. The first mercenary threatened, "If you surrender, mercenary, I'll make sure your family dies!"

David quickly disarmed the fourth mercenary and elbowed him hard in the back. He took the fourth mercenary's sword and turned to face the first mercenary. "Who sent you?" David questioned. The first mercenary sneered. "Since you will die in a matter of minutes, I shall tell you. It is Edward Braddock. Now, die!"

The first mercenary stabbed his sword at David, who dodged it effortlessly. David grabbed the first mercenary's arm and pulled it, causing him to move closer to David. There was the sound of sword ripping through flesh and muscle as the first mercenary froze. David pulled the sword out of the first mercenary and watched as he fell.

David dropped both swords and went to the first floor. Unlocking a chest, David took his basket-hilted sword and Hidden Blade and closed it. He then went to look for Victor Rackham.

Victor Rackham was now thirty-three years old and David twenty-seven. Victor now had a handlebar moustache and was starting to look like Sergeant Hawkins when he was Victor's age. Victor was surprised when he saw David with a sword at his waist.

"What happened, David?" a concerned Victor asked. David replied, "Five mercenaries sent by an Edward Braddock attacked the inn earlier today. I killed the leader of the mercenaries. The rest should be still alive." Victor told David to pause for a while and issued a command to some of his men. "Continue."

"The leader of the mercenaries told me that he was sent by an Edward Braddock. Do you know who he is?" Victor nodded. "Edward Braddock is a Templar and a soldier in the British Army. He has progressed through the ranks very quickly. At this rate, he could reach the rank of General in the next decade or so. He also has ties to Haytham Kenway."

"I suggest you go and find Achilles Davenport. He is more…connected to the Assassin Order. I'll give you the address." David's eyes widened when he heard Achilles' name. "He's here?"

"You know him? Yes, he came here in 1738, I think."

David went to the address given by Victor and knocked on the door. Achilles answered the door and shook David's hand. "It's been a while, David. About what, seven years?" David did the math and nodded. "Indeed, Achilles. It has been seven years."

Achilles invited David inside the building and together they sat, drinking coffee. "What brings you to my abode, David? I presume that something has happened and you want to ask me something?"

"Yes, Achilles, I have a question for you. Earlier today, five mercenaries attacked my inn. They claimed to be sent by Edward Braddock, a Templar in the British Army." Achilles nodded and told David, "And what, you wish to find Edward Braddock? I advise you not to, David. Killing Edward may provoke the British Army and that will be disastrous for the Order. Remember David, never compromise the Brotherhood."

David thought for a while before sighing and agreeing. "I guess you are right, Achilles."


	20. Chapter 19 : Back in Business

A day later, David followed the five men through the city, waiting for an appropriate time to strike. Achilles had told him of a captured Assassin who was being escorted to prison. The captured Assassin's hands and feet were shackled and he was being escorted by four musket-wielding British soldiers.

The convoy entered a deserted alleyway and David chose to strike. David pulled out his sword and leaped from the roof to the first British soldier. He drove his sword into the soldier's chest, pulled it out and got up. David deflected a strike from the second soldier's bayonet and kicked the soldier in the crotch. Snatching the musket from the second soldier, David stabbed the soldier in the throat with the bayonet.

David turned around and shot the third soldier with the second soldier's musket. David dropped the musket and ejected his Hidden Blade. Fearing for his life, the fourth soldier dropped his musket and turned around to escape. Sorry, man, I cannot let anyone escape, David thought as he slashed the fourth soldier across his back.

He cut free the shackles that were on the Assassin. "Flee, now. There may be more soldiers arriving," David said. The Assassin gave his thanks to David and fled.

"How was it, David? Your first mission after five years or so?" Achilles asked as David came in. David sat down and replied, "Rather nostalgic, I have to say."

Achilles laughed politely. "Nostalgic, you say? I will keep that in mind, if I meet any more Assassins like you." David nodded in reply. "The captured Assassin has been freed," he informed. "But may I ask, how did he get captured?"  
>"He was on a mission to find out more about this Templar sympathiser, a diplomat from Britain named John Dawson. You should take over the captured Assassin, and find out more, or kill Sir Dawson."<p>

David poked around and found out where Sir John Dawson was staying. He went to the address two days later and found two soldiers guarding the entrance to the building. He walked up to them and the soldiers stopped David.

"Halt! You are not permitted to enter the premises," said the first soldier. Snick. David thrust the Hidden Blade into the solar plexus of the first soldier. Unsheathing his sword, David spun around and killed the second soldier. David then made his way into the house.

John Dawson was in his study, which was blocked by two more soldiers and a thick door. David cut down the two soldiers and knocked on the door. "Sir Dawson, would you kindly open up?"

The door opened and John appeared. David pulled out his newly-gotten Queen Anne pistol and shot John Dawson in the stomach. Holstering the firearm, David dragged John's body into the study and shut the door. David searched through the pile of paper on the table and found a piece of folded paper that was titled 'The Temple'. David opened it up and read it.

"We have not faced a lot of difficulties from the Assassins over the past few years. Perhaps the main Assassin trying to stop us has died. The search for the temple has been difficult, although I believe we will find something valuable soon."

"I quickly started writing this letter to you when I heard that an Assassin had been captured recently. He had revealed that he was on a mission to find out more about you. Thus, this has led me to believe that the Assassins have targeted you, a Templar supporter. I would now take the opportunity to advise you to be more alert. The Assassins will stop at nothing to take you down once they have identified their target. Sincerely, E."

David folded back the paper and kept it. He noticed John Dawson was still alive. David knelt down beside John and said, "Redeem yourself, tell me who is 'E'."

John coughed out blood on David's shoes and replied, "Ear…Earnest…" John closed his eyes forever. David got up, kicked John's body and left.


	21. Chapter 20 : Stop the Flow

David returned to Achilles and asked him, "Another Templar has contact with John Dawson. In his dying words, Mister Dawson told me it was a man called Earnest. Do you know anything about this Earnest?"

Achilles shook his head. "You should ask Victor. Victor is more capable of finding out about people." Thus, David went to seek out Victor.

"This Earnest, a Templar. I will find out more about him. Check back in a week or so, I should have found out more about this lad by then."

One week later, David went to Victor. Victor had found out more about Earnest. "Earnest Johnson, he is a hunter. Lives in a shack in the countryside, not far from the city."

David searched for three days before finding Earnest's shack. David snuck around the shack and found Earnest sitting inside, with a rifle close to him. David moved over to the front entrance and pulled out his sword before kicking the door open. Before Earnest could react, David rushed to the rifle beside Earnest and took it.

Aiming the rifle at Earnest, David told him, "I advise you to put your hands up in the air, Earnest. I could kill you in a second if I wanted to." Earnest sneered and said, "But you won't, because I have information you want."

David nodded. "But I can kill you if you are not willing to cooperate. Who else is involved in your mission?"

"Master Hopaase, of course, do you know who he is?" "Yes, I do know who is John Hopaase," replied David. Earnest was surprised at this. "Perhaps the Assassins know more than we think. What else do you want to know?"

"Who else is involved in the operation?" David whacked Earnest in the head with the rifle. Earnest wiped the blood from his head. "You need to have some manners, dog."

David kicked Earnest hard in the chest, making his chair topple over. "Enough manners, Mister Johnson? Start giving me some names."

"There is a person who helps to fund our operations, not a lot, just a hundred pounds a month or so. A Chinese female named Bai Lantian. But I have taken an oath not to say her personal details."

Whacking Earnest once more in the head, David ordered him, "Write it down, then." Earnest nodded and wrote down the address and a rather well drawing of her. David then fired a shot into Earnest's head. "Thank you," David said as he dropped the rifle and exited the shack.

David went to Lantian's residence the next day. A servant answered the door and David pointed his Queen Anne pistol at him. "I won't hurt you, just get out of here." The servant understood and fled.

Entering the house, David made his way to Lantian's quarters. The servants all ignored David, which was good for him. Knocking on the door, Lantian answered in Chinese, "What is it?"

Regardless, David opened the door and shot Lantian in the stomach. "If you survive, do not help fund the operation anymore, or I'll return." David turned around and left.

"Victor, it is done. Earnest Johnson is dead and I have sent a warning to a woman who helps to fund the operation. I shot her in the gut." Victor was satisfied. "You should report it to Achilles too."

David went to report the news to Achilles. "The Colonial Templars should not be too much of a pain for the next few years. But we must be vigilant, for they might rise anytime."


	22. Chapter 21 : The End

The next day, Achilles and Victor met up with David. "All that remains is the Master Templar John Hopaase," Achilles said. "Victor, go and find Sergeant Hawkins, we need him. I'll go find the rest of the Assassins in New York. David, you must prepare."

Months passed before they met again. By then, it was March in 1743. David, Achilles, Victor and Sergeant Hawkins met in Victor's residence. "My men are leading the reinforcements from the Caribbean to here as we speak. There is a Spanish Assassin ally, a ship Captain called Miguel, who has brought the Assassins from the Caribbean over," Victor said.

David's eyes widened and Sergeant Hawkins asked, "You know that Miguel lad?" David nodded. Victor continued, "There are four Assassins, three lads and a woman. Abraham, Ronald, Mark and Kylie, I think. Ah Tabai has also come to help supervise this important operation."

Minutes later, the five Assassins entered the room and took a seat. "I'll explain the operation to everyone, but the Mentor will be supervising this mission, is that understood?" Victor asked and everyone nodded. "Well then, I'll begin. Master Templar John Hopaase leads all the Templars in the entire Middle Colonies. John Hopaase has built himself a fortress in the countryside. We'll proceed to a town nearest to the fortress. There we will plan our operation."

One week later, the eight Assassins reached the town that was closest to John Hopaase's fortress. The eight Assassins found lodging in a medium-sized inn. Ah Tabai announced to the Assassins, "I have come up with a plan. Master Hopaase has posted Templar guards around the perimeter of his fortress. When night falls, David, Sergeant Hawkins, Ronald, Mark and Abraham will silently take out five guards at the perimeter. They will strip them of their uniforms and hide their bodies somewhere where they will not be found easily. After you're done with that, you five will pretend to have captured Achilles, Victor and me, putting us in fake chains. Once we all get into the fortress, we will spring our trap and get to Master Hopaase's quarters, on the top floor of the main tower of the fortress."

"Reasonable plan, Mentor," commented Ronald. The rest of the Assassins agreed with Ah Tabai's plan. "Very well then, we shall start this operation tonight."

When night came, the five Assassins split into two groups, David and Sergeant Hawkins in the first group and the other three Assassins in the second group. They went to the castle perimeter to take out their targets. About fifteen minutes after they split, the Assassins met at the rendezvous point. Achilles, Victor and Ah Tabai were already waiting at the rendezvous point when the five Assassins arrived.

"Are you ready?" Ah Tabai asked. The five Assassins nodded confidently. Ah Tabai then nodded. "We shall begin then."

Achilles, Victor and Ah Tabai were shackled with fake chains. The five Assassins escorted the three 'captives' to the castle. Two sentries stopped them at the castle gate. "Declare yourselves!" the first sentry ordered.

David stepped forward and looked at the sentry. He must have been wearing the uniform of a high-ranking officer, as the sentries were showing some respect to him. "Sir, please declare yourself and your men," the first sentry said.

Nodding, David explained, "We five were having a drink in town when one of my men spotted the black Assassin outside. We followed the old man to his lodgings and immediately raided the place. Other than this Assassin, we found another two of them. Maybe Master Hopaase will be delighted to see the captives."

Both sentries nodded in reply. "Good job, sir. I am sure Master Hopaase will be elated," the second sentry commended. He then shouted, "Open the gates!"

The gates opened and the eight men entered the castle. The group went to where John Hopaase was, with the help of a low-ranking Templar. John was currently at the barracks. At the entrance of the barracks, the trap was sprung. The three 'captives' shook off the fake chains and released their Hidden Blades. Ah Tabai swiftly killed the two soldiers guarding the barracks entrance.

Perhaps their timing had not been well. Inside the barracks were fifty or so soldiers. The eight Assassins took their weapons out and stormed into the barracks.

David released his Hidden Blade and drew his sword at the same time. Parrying an attacking soldier's strike, David stabbed the soldier's heart with his Hidden Blade. The soldier fell and David took a moment to look around. It was total chaos. David and the four Assassins were dressed in the soldiers' uniform and the fifty or so soldiers could not identify who were the five Assassins. But for the three 'captives', they were not wearing the soldiers' uniform thus they were easily identified. Abraham, Ronald and Mark were fighting alongside Achilles, Victor and Ah Tabai. Sergeant Hawkins was a few metres away from David, engaging with five soldiers. David quickly rushed to Sergeant Hawkins's aid.

Plunging his sword into one of the soldier's back, David ducked from a second soldier's swipe. He pulled the sword out of the soldier and kicked the second soldier hard in the stomach. The second soldier faltered for a moment or two and David seized the opportunity, killing him quickly. While David was helping out Sergeant Hawkins, he could hear John shouting out commands to his soldiers. "Find and kill the Assassins!" Then a few seconds later – "Soldiers! To me! Protect my arse!"

David finished off the fourth soldier attacking Sergeant Hawkins and turned to the fifth one. The fifth one was pulling his sword out of Sergeant Hawkins's head. David mercilessly killed the fifth one before kneeling by Sergeant Hawkins's side.

"Don't bother me, lad. Go and kill the damn Hop'arse lad. You'll be letting my soul have peace by doing that," Sergeant Hawkins's eyes fluttered and closed forever.

Getting up, David put away his Hidden Blade and rushed to John Hopaase. Seeing David, John smiled a little. "At least someone cares to protect me! Soldier, you'll be getting a promotion after this bloody battle! Now, get me out of here."

David sneered and kicked John hard in the chest. Then John realised who David really was. "Shit! Go screw yourself, little lad! You'll not be killing me today!" John drew a pistol and aimed it at David.

He moved so quickly, that by the time John blinked, he was already dead. With a quick motion from his hand, David pulled out his Queen Anne pistol and shot John in the shoulder blade. John fell and used his uninjured hand to clutch his bleeding shoulder. David took a last look at John before killing him.

The soldiers, seeing their dead commander, lost their morale quickly and surrendered. The seven Assassins retreated and escaped the castle.  
>Back at the town, Ah Tabai told David, "It has been a tough time for you, David. I recommend you to retire from the Order." David agreed. "I will retire, but I will be ready to rejoin the Order when it needs me. I shall part ways with you all now. Goodbye."<p> 


End file.
